Initial Meeting
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: What If Uhura had responded differently to Kirk's advances? How would this have changed things for him and the rest of the Enterprise crew? Read and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

"_What's your focus?"_

"_The study of Xenolinguistics. You have no idea what that means"_

"_The study of morphology, phenology, sinology. It means you've got a talented tongue"_

"_And here I thought you were just a dumb hick who only had sex with farm animals"_

"_No, not only"_

In spite of herself, Uhura began to chuckle slightly; it wasn't often she met someone who actually knew what Xenolinguistics was, and he was able to make jokes at his own expense, which wasn't something she was used to. All her instructors at the academy had no sense of humor, except for Spock and he would never mock himself, at least not intentionally, while her fellow cadets seem to only find humor in each other's failure's, causing her to distance herself from most of them.

"I'm Jim, Jim Kirk"

"I'm Nyota Uhura" she replied, shaking hands with him.

They got their drinks, and chatted some more until Uhura felt a tap on her shoulder.

"This guy bothering you?" the cadet behind her asked and she groaned internally; Fredrick Thomas fancied himself her protector and wouldn't leave her alone. Most girl's would've been flattered by the attention but Uhura knew he just did it because she was one of the few girls that didn't hop straight into bed with him. She looked at Jim who smirked as if knowing what she had in mind.

"_More than you can believe, but it's nothing I can't handle"_

"_You could handle me… that's an invitation"_

"I may just take you up on that" she replied, and he smirked before he was pulled around by Thomas.

"Don't even think about it"

"Who's gonna stop me cupcake?" Jim retorted, and eight more cadets walked over to Thomas.

"_In case you can't count they're nine of us and one of you"_

"_So get a couple more guys and it'll be an even fight"_

Thomas punched Jim in the face, who fell back but returned the blow, knocking him to the floor. The other cadet's charged Jim and Uhura watched, wincing as they proceeded to beat Jim to a pulp.

Suddenly a shrill whistle was heard and all the cadet's snapped to attention as Captain Pike came in. He ordered them all outside, but on her way out, Uhura locked eyes with Jim who smiled before Pike began to talk to him.

"_Enlist in Starfleet"_

Jim looked at Pike in surprise and really thought about what Pike had told him, and about how he didn't enjoy being the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest. He also thought of Uhura and how much he wanted to see her again.

"I'll do it" he said and Pike nodded, before heading to the door.

"Oh and Captain… I'll do it in three" he said and Pike just smirked before heading out the door; if Kirk did that, he'd be the youngest Captain in Starfleet history.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I always wondered what would've happened If Uhura had been a bit more receptive to Kirk's advances. Tell me if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Jim, you know you want to"

Jim Kirk was half-way through his second year at Starfleet Academy and true to his word to Pike, he was on the fast track to becoming the youngest Captain in Starfleet history. The top brass at the Academy was impressed with Kirk's determination and drive, even if he did bend the rules occasionally. Pike's only comment on that was that bending rules on occasion was okay, just to not make a habit of it. What brought about Jim's current situation was the final test to become an officer on a starship; the Kobiyashi Maru, or as the cadet's called it, the no-win scenario. Jim didn't believe in no-win scenario's and still didn't, even though he had already taken the test twice. He was going to pass the test and apparently Gaila, Uhura's roommate, had some information that would help him pass the test. However, it was quickly becoming apparent to Jim that she didn't have information so much as a strong desire to sleep with him. He reflected that before he met Nyota Uhura, he would've slept with Gaila in a heartbeat, but since then he'd changed. He wasn't going to sleep around anymore. Instead he was going to try and be a better man, the kind of man that would eventually be worthy to date someone as amazing as Uhura.

He hadn't asked her out yet, but it was only a matter of time he knew. Since they'd met in that Iowa bar two and a half years earlier they had grown closer as friends and, Jim reflected, they complemented each other pretty well. Nyota helped him become more focused while he, in turn had helped her loosen up a bit.

"Actually Gaila, I don't think I do. You're just not my type" he told the Orion cadet before turning and walking down the hallway towards the Xenolinguistics lab where Uhura spent most of her nights. He stopped by the lounge and got her a coffee before continuing onto the lab, where he was unsurprised to find Uhura sitting in front of one of the consoles, attempting to translate what he guessed was Klingon.

"Thirsty?" he asked walking up and sitting next to her.

"Like you wouldn't believe" she replied, gratefully accepting the coffee from her friend.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"Translating Klingon. Apparently an entire armada just disappeared, some sort of a lightning storm in space" she told him; the words sounded familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he'd heard them before. He put it to the back of his mind for now, instead focusing on how to beat the Kobiyashi Maru.

"What's on your mind Jim?"

"The Kobiyashi Maru" he told her and she smirked; Jim was the only person she knew who would want to take Spock's test a third time.

"That's not the only thing on your mind though, is it Jim?" she asked with a knowing look. He hesitated before answering. He didn't want to tell her, but he couldn't very well ask Nyota out and then have her think he slept with Gaila. No, it was better to be honest.

"Gaila came onto me" he told her simply and Uhura felt her anger rise at the Orion female attempting to sleep with Jim; to say she was pissed would have been an understatement. No, she was beyond furious.

"I turned her down, she's really not my type" he continued and the young cadet felt herself grin slightly before returning to the problem of the Kobiyashi Maru. She and Jim went over the files detailing the test for four hours before Uhura finally stumbled upon the solution.

"Jim, this is it! The Klingon warbird's shield's drop for about five seconds after they de-cloak since they have to recalibrate and the Klingon's can't fire while cloaked"

Jim threw his fist into the air before throwing his arms around his friend. They were close, so close he could see himself reflected in her eyes. He gathered his courage and did what he'd wanted to do since the night they'd met at a bar in Iowa. He kissed her.

As they broke the kiss a few minutes later Kirk felt like he could take an army of Klingon's on by himself such was the feeling of completeness he felt after kissing Uhura. Looking into her eyes, Kirk could see that Uhura felt the same.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." They said simultaneously laughing as they did so.

"Does this make us an item now?" Jim asked a few minutes later as they walked down the hallway towards the cadet quarters.

"Only if you want." Uhura replied with a wink.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jim said as they arrived at Niota's quarters.

"See you on the bridge Captain." She told him giving him a kiss before he headed towards his own quarters.

"Leutinet alert medical to prepare to receive all injured crew members."

"Yes sir."

"Captain Klingon's decloaking off the starboard bow."

"Target their weapons, one photon each and fire."

Two seconds later all the Klingon warbird's had been destroyed.

"All injured crewman have been transported to sickbay Captain." Uhura said from her position by the communication's officer's station.

"Thank you Leutinet. Good work everyone, now let's go home."

"How did you do it Mr. Kirk? How did you defeat the Kobiyashi Maru?" Commander Spock asked at his hearing.

"I wish I could claim the credit sir but I couldn't have done it without the help of cadet Uhura. She was the one that found the flaw in the Klingon's shields."

"Regardless you have done well Mr. Kirk. With the current situation on Vulcan Captain Pike has requested that you be appointed second officer aboard the Enterprise."

Every cadet in the room was shocked that a second-year cadet was being given such an ideal assignment; it was the sort of assignment most would wait their entire careers for.

"I'm afraid I can't accept Commander; that is unless cadet Uhura was appointed communications officer."

"I think that can be arranged." Captain Pike said from beside Spock.

"Now the rest of you will get your assignments in the hanger bay, move out!"

As Jim Kirk walked towards the docking bay housing the Enterprise he thought he may just be Captain even sooner than he'd originally thought.


End file.
